


Silent Vibrations

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Hartley is a tiny bit into Reverb, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reverb has no concept of personal space, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, asexual Roy Bivolo, he flirts a lot, you know if he hadn't kidnapped him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Hartley was honestly prepared for a boring weekend in the pipeline. That is, until Reverb decides to breach onto Earth 1 and finds him in a cell. Hartley definitely wasn't expecting to get kidnapped by the strange meta or taken to a different earth. Will Team Flash and the Rogues find him before he succumbs to Reverb's unique kind of charm or will he give into his growing attraction to the villain?





	1. Just an Abnormal Day

When Hartley sees the swirling blue vortex open inside the pipeline he knows something is wrong. The last time something was down here that he couldn’t explain there was a bomb planted. Fortunately by that time he’d already escaped, but he had heard about it from Mark, Shawna, and Roy. Now he’s in here alone with whoever is causing the vortex, completely trapped and defenseless.

Hartley glances around to see if he can see anyone, because if he can’t see someone then they can’t see him and then begins waving frantically at the camera hoping that Cisco or someone is watching the security feed for once. Wishing that Cisco had listened to his suggestion of a panic button in each cell instead of laughing in his face and saying that the people in the pipeline would just use it to help them escape. Hartley knows that the idea while practical was also illogical, but right now with his safety in danger he’s allowed to be illogical. 

Hartley slides himself into the corner of his cell as someone steps out of the vortex and Hartley watches them take in the pipeline with a low whistle. “It seems on my counterpart does have a dark side,” they say and Hartley’s eyes widen, he recognizes that voice, but there is now way that Cisco Ramon would be caught in anything other than his dumb T-shirts. That being said, if the person standing a few yards from his cell isn’t Cisco Ramon, then who the hell is he?

“Oh, what do we have here?” The imposter says and Hartley sucks in a startled breath as he walks towards the walls of the cell. This close Hartley can see that the two Ciscos are identical aside from this Cisco’s hair being styled differently and maybe being longer. Hartley thinks back to a conversation he’d heard last time he’d been locked up, Cisco had mentioned something about alternate earths and doppelgangers. Could this Cisco be one of them? Hartley presses himself farther back into his cell, there’s something about this Cisco that makes him nervous and anxious and he can’t pinpoint why.

“My name is Francisco, what about you Corazoncito?” Francisco asks and Hartley’s mouth goes dry at the term of endearment. Hartley feels a little heat in his cheeks and Francisco smiles and licks his lips a little and Hartley shifts a little and curses, why does everyone he comes across have to have a leather fetish?

“Cat got your tongue?” Francisco asks eyes bright and slightly mocking.

“H...Hartley. My name’s Hartley. Look I won’t tell anyone that you’re here, I swear it,” Hartley says and the other man’s mouth quirks up a little.

“Oh? So, you weren’t waving at the camera in your cell like a shipwrecked man waving at a rescue party?” Francisco asks and eyes the control panel for the cell.

“I...I was scared. I’m not a meta, I have no way to defend myself down here if you decide to attack me,” Hartley says and winces as he realizes that he just told this creepy version of Cisco that he can’t defend himself. He’s just opened himself to another Harrison Wells situation. None of the Heroes upstairs would ever know what happened to him should this man decide to use him for stress relief like Harrison used to.

“Then why are you down here instead of in a regular prison? Clearly these cells were meant for Metas?” Francisco says and Hartley shrugs.

“I know a little too much about them I guess. Not that any of that information would be any good for you. I just know some basic stuff that they don’t want the normal citizens to know about them. You probably know everything I do anyway,” Hartley rushes out so that he won’t get interrogated for information. He hates how nervous he sounds but he doesn’t know enough about this other Cisco. He can’t risk pissing him off.

“You seem quite miserable in that cage,” Francisco says as he types something into the control panel and Hartley lets out a terrified noise as the door to the cell lifts up and Francisco steps into the cell. Hartley looks up at Francisco and he says, “what do you say Corazoncito? Should I be kind and put you out of your misery?” 

“P..please don’t,” Hartley says tears forming in his eyes. Memories of the last time he had to beg for his life flashing in his mind.

“Oh?” Francisco says stepping closer to him and kneeling down to grip Hartley’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I...I don’t want to die,” Hartley says softly.

“Oh. I had no intention of killing you Corazoncito,” Francisco says and before Hartley can ask what he was going to do then he feels a prick in his neck and his body go slack and being lifted up before his entire world goes black.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Scarlet what did you do with Hartley?” Leonard Snart demands coming into the cortex and staring at the heroes.

“He’s in his cell in the pipeline, just like he’s been since this weekend,” Cisco says.

“Are you sure? Because we had a heist yesterday that Hartley was supposed to breakout for,” Snart says and Cisco rolls his eyes.

“Maybe we actually managed to keep him from escaping,” Cisco says.

“That would be a first,” Snart says holstering his gun and then adds, “can you please just check to see if he’s in his cell? Axel is worried about him,” he says and Cisco brings up the camera in Hartley’s cell and sucks in a breath.

“He’s gone. Give me a minute, I’ll bring up the footage from this weekend,” Cisco says typing away and brings up a video of Hartley cowering in the corner of his cell as a breach opens in the center of the pipeline and they watch Reverb step out and look around.

“Cisco why do you look like you stepped out of a fetish dream?” Snart asks.

“That’s me from Earth 2. We thought he was dead,” Cisco says and they watch Reverb open up Hartley’s cell and step inside with him and Cisco holds his breath, worried about what his counterpart might do.

“It looks like he drugged Hartley and then took him into the breach. Cisco can you try to vibe where they went?” Barry asks.

“I can try. I don’t know if it’ll work,” Cisco says and Snart holds up his phone.

“What are you doing?” Barry asks.

“Better get your masks on kids. I’m calling reinforcements,” Snart says putting the phone to his ear.


	2. Wakey Wakey

Hartley wakes up to the smell of cologne and his cheek resting on a weird shaped pillow while someone, probably Francisco, runs their finger through his hair. Hartley blinks his eyes a few times and finds Francisco looking down at him. Hartley realizes that his head is resting on Francisco’s thigh. Hartley swallows deeply as the hand stroking his hair moves to his cheek. Hartley sucks in a deep breath and bites his lip.

“Good morning Corazoncito. I am sorry for drugging you, but I couldn’t have you squirming on the way here. You would have probably gotten hurt,” Francisco says and Hartley feels anger coiling in his belly.

“What the hell did you give me? Was it addictive? I swear if you got me addicted to some drug I’m going to take those stupid goggles and shove them somewhere unpleasant!” Hartley says deciding that he’d rather be angry than scared right now and stands up to glare down at his kidnapper.

“Corazoncito, I just kidnapped you and took you to an alternate earth and the only thing you’re worried about is the mild sedative that I gave you to keep you from accidentally cutting off something important on the trip?” Francisco says and Hartley glares at him.

“No! I am very worried about drugs and what they could do to my intelligence! Even now I might be as stupid as you...mmmfh!” Hartley grunts as he’s suddenly pinned to the wall by Francisco. Hartley looks up at him nervously. Normally Cisco is shorter than him, but those damn boots make him taller.

“I think that you need to remember who you are talking to Corazoncito. I am not the Cisco that you are used to. I have killed people for lesser things than an insult,” Francisco says and Hartley gulps a little and licks his lips.

“And you need to remember who you are talking to. I am not afraid of you,” Hartley says and shoves Francisco back and is shocked when he takes a step back with a smirk on his face.

“My my you have a little growl to you Corazoncito. I like that. But do not overstep. I am the only one who knows where you are right now and I am your only way back to your Earth,” Francisco says and Hartley squares his shoulders.

“Says who? The Flash will come looking for me,” Hartley says.

“Why?”

“Because he isn’t about to let someone be kidnapped under his watch. He’s altruistic like that. Besides I have people who will come looking for me,” Hartley says thinking about the other Rogues. Surely the museum heist should have happened already and Snart would come looking when he didn’t show.

“Except that they don’t know where to look. I’ve been establishing safe houses on each of the other Earths and I’ll know as soon as Cisco knows where I am and we can just keep jumping from house to house,” Francisco says and Hartley glares at him and takes a step away from the wall.

“Just take me back. I’m not worth all this trouble. I’m just a vandal,” Hartley says and Francisco says and taps the goggles on his head.

“I can see things Hartley Rathaway. I know many things about you now,” Francisco says and Hartley shudders and looks around the apartment they’re in to calm himself down and it actually looks nice. Apparently this Cisco is a bit better at matching colors than his counterpart. 

“Great, so you’re Galadriel. Big deal. I was supposed to break out yesterday, until you showed up,” Hartley says.

“You are a weird one. You go from being scared to being angry or snarky at the drop of a hat. It makes me wonder whether or not gagging you would be useful,” Francisco practically purrs and Hartley curses internally. Of course this Cisco has to ooze creepy sex appeal. This must be the universe’s idea of cosmic justice for that comment he made about the leather that the Flash wears.

“Yeah, don’t do that please,” Hartley says deciding that playing middle of the road would work best until he can figure out how to get away from Francisco.

“I will lend you a set a pajamas. Wait here...oh...and I will know if you try to escape Corazoncito,” Francisco says disappearing into a back room and Hartley immediately goes to the window and tries to get it open. He’s so absorbed in trying to get the window open that he doesn’t know Francisco is behind him until his arms are pinned to his sides.

“I thought I said to not to try escape,” Francisco growls and Hartley’s stomach sinks.as he’s dragged into the back.

Xxxx

Cisco turns the footage of Hartley being taken off and turns to look at every single one of Snart’s Rogues, who had all shown up minutes after he called them to tell them that Hartley was in trouble.

“So, Hartley got taken by evil you and you don’t know where they went?” Mardon asks glaring the Flash but not starting trouble because Hartley needs them.

“Yes. I can find him but I need time to track him,” Cisco says and Lisa glares at him.

“Make it as fast as you can Cisco. There’s no telling what..Reverb...is going to do him,” Lisa says and Cisco nods, not used to hearing that tone from her.

“Okay,” Cisco says and gets to work.


	3. Bedtime

“Lay down on the bed,” Francisco says after dragging him to the bedroom.

“W...what?” Hartley says wide eyed and trying desperately to pull his arm away from Francisco’s grip.

“You can’t be trusted so I’m going to have to handcuff you to the bed. Some of us need our beauty sleep, and I can’t get mine if I have to keep going after you,” Francisco says and Hartley glares at him.

“I have news for you. No amount of sleep will help you. I am not about to let you handcuff me to a bed. What if you decide to kill me? I can’t defend myself,” Hatley says knocking the padded cuffs away from Francisco’s hand and taking a step towards the door. 

“Calm down Corazoncito, if you don’t let me cuff you I’ll have to find another way to make sure that I’ll know if you’re trying to escape. For instance sleeping in the same bad as you and I like to be the big spoon,” Francisco says and Hartley picks up the handcuffs and looks them over. He has the same pair in his room at the Rogues main hideout for some of his more adventurous dates and he’s fairly certain he can get out of them and thanks whatever gave Snart the idea to teach him how to get out of them.

He’s so distracted by his examination of the cuffs he doesn’t notice Francisco until he’s right behind him and his mouth is by his ear.

“Corazoncito, if you want to do something a little more interesting with those cuffs that can be arranged,” Francisco purrs in Hartley’s ear.

“No. I just want to change my clothes and go to sleep,” Hartley says and Francisco hands him a pile of clothes and Hartley goes into the bathroom and changes into the too big T-shirt and sweats, but Francisco is checking him out approvingly.

“Can you go be Mr. Walking Sex Innuendo somewhere not near me?” Hartley says and Francisco smiles and cuffs Hartley to the bed and then goes into the bathroom and comes back out in nothing but his boxers and Hartley definitely did not sneak a peek.

“Good night Corazoncito,” Francisco says and crawls into bed and lays down with his back to Hartley and Hartley lets out a relieved sigh. That has Francisco chucking and rolling over to look at him and smile and reach out.

Hartley tries to move back but he’s already at the edge of the bed and he’s isn’t sure if falling off the bed while cuffed would break his arm or something. Francisco moves until his lips are mere centimeters from Hartley’s. 

“Do I get a goodnight kiss Corazoncito?” Francisco asks and Hartley takes a deep breath and shakes his head making Francisco chuckle and kiss Hartley’s cheek before settling back down and Hartley is pleased to note that there is space between their bodies. No spooning going on here.

Hartley smiles and is able to relax as he drifts off to sleep.

Xxxx

“I can’t find him on Earth 2. He must be somewhere else,” Cisco says and Mark growls and punches the wall.

“Mark! Losing your cool is not going to help Hartley right now. We need to remain clear headed,” Snart says.

“You guys really care about Hartley huh,” Cisco says and Mark nods.

“Hartley is a Rogue and the Rogues are family,” Snart says and they all nod in agreement.


	4. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some dubious consent in this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip reading and I'll summarize in the end notes.

The next morning Hartley wakes up sprawled in the bed and his hand is resting over something warm and fleshy and he lifts his body up a little and squeaks when he realizes his hand is resting over the bulge in Francisco’s boxers. Hartley looks up at his face to see him leering at him.

“What now Corazoncito? Were you curious? All you had to do was ask and I would have given you an up close look,” He purrs and Hartley starts to remove his hand but Francisco grabs his wrist trapping his hand in that position. Hartley tries to move his arm but he’s not strong enough as Francisco presses Hartley’s hand down on the bulge and begins rubbing it and Hartley feels himself getting slightly turned on by the display.

As quickly as Francisco trapped his hand he lets him go and Hartley pulls his hand away and Francisco chuckles and goes for his shower and Hartley can hear him...ahem...finishing up. When he comes out of the shower he looks at Hartley and his eyes focus on the bulge resting in his sweats and smiles and crawls on top of Hartley.

“Do you want me to take care of this Corazoncito?” he asks and cups Hartley’s erection making Hartley gasp softly and he curses his year long dry spell for making him this sensitive. Francisco gently gives him a rub and Hartley bites his lip to keep in the moan threatening to reveal that he’s enjoying this. Francisco grins widely and rubs a little harder and Hartley moans softly and Francisco begins sucking marks onto his throat.

“It’s okay Corazoncito. I want to hear you, how else will I know when you’re ready to cum in your pants like a teenager?” Francisco whispers in his ear and Hartley shivers and he finds himself spreading his legs to make room for Francisco’s hand and he smiles and rubs him more and Hartley begins moving his hips in tandem with Francisco’s hand. It’s been so long since someone has wanted him this way. Wells was the last and he never focused on making Hartley feel good with what he was doing. 

“Are you enjoying this Corazoncito? Or are you simply allowing this out of fear?” Francisco asks and Hartley frowns. He doesn’t want to think he just wants to cum! But now Francisco is making him wonder if he is okay with getting a handjob from his kidnapper. Francisco keeps rubbing and watches Hartley try to weed through the different feelings in his body to find out if he is okay.

“Well Corazoncito?” Francisco asks and starts to slow down his rubbing and Hartley whimpers.

“Please, don’t stop,” Hartley asks softly and Francisco smiles and gives him one final rub and then pulls away.

“When I make you cum Corazoncito it will be because you begged me to fucked you and I was nice enough to say yes. Now the question is are you going to let me watch you make yourself to cum or are you going to do it in the shower?” Francisco asks and kisses Hartley’s lips and Hartley’s hips arch and Francisco uncuffs him and Hartley sits up and rubs each of his wrists and gets up and goes into the shower and finishes himself with a cry and he realizes he doesn’t have a towel or clothes to wear and he gulps and peeks out of the bathroom and sees Francisco sitting on the edge of the bed holding a pair of leather pants and a mesh shirt. When he sees Hartley he smiles.

“Come on out Corazoncito. I have to get to work soon and you don’t want to hang about my office naked, although that would be a treat for me,” Francisco says and Hartley swallows and picks up the bath mat and holds it in front of his body and quickly changes into the clothes and Francisco eyes sparkle.

“You are quite the interesting challenge Corazoncito,” Francisco says and hands the close over and Hartley goes into the bathroom and puts on the close and realizes there is nothing to wear under the pants and he turns red but puts them on and steps out after fixing his hair. Francisco smiles when he sees him and runs his fingers through making his hair stick up in places and Hartley pouts and Francisco hands him a jacket that has his symbol on it.

“Put that on Corazoncito. I want everyone to know who you belong to,” Francisco says and Hartley glares but would rather have the jacket on than be only in the mesh so he puts it on and Francisco smiles and holds his hand as they step quickly into a breach and come out in a warehouse and Hartley wonders if they’re on the same Earth. Francisco simply keeps walking and when they get to the back Hartley sees people packing up guns and other weapons.

“What are those for?” Hartley asks and Francisco smiles.

“Answers are costly Corazoncito. What will you do if tell you?” Francisco asks and Hartley swallows and looks around Francisco sits own on a chair and Hartley leans down to give him a kiss letting Francisco’s tongue explore his mouth and lick away at him. He doesn’t even try to move his own tongue. Hartley’s always been a submissive kisser it was one of the first things that Wells had liked about him. A simple kiss and Hartley was already agreeing to do anything he wanted even if they hurt.

“That was very nice Corazoncito, so very good for me. The guns are going to some of the Mob bosses around here. If they kill each other off it’ll be much easier for me to take over,” Francisco says and tugs on Hartley’s jacket and Hartley sprawls into his lap. Francisco immediately uses the position to add more bites and bruises to Hartley’s neck with his teeth. Claiming him even more. 

“Are you ever going to call me by my name?” Hartley asks and groans as Francisco rubs a nipple through his shirt making it hard.

“I think you are forgetting the payment, Corazoncito,” Francisco says and Hartley thinks and he leans in close and grinds their hips together.

“You are my Corazoncito, I have no need to call you anything else. Now are you going to finish what you started?” Francisco asks and Hartley gulps.

XXXXXXXX

“Earth 4,” Cisco says and he leads the other Rogues through the breach into Francisco’s apartment where he had been keeping Hartley.

“What are those?” Cisco asks picking up Hartley’s slacks and Mark growls.

“If that freak laid a hand on Hartley he’s going to have more problems than he’ll know what to do with,” Mark says and Shawna lays a calming hand on his shoulder and they fan out and search the place. 

“Shit, I think Hartley was handcuffed to the bed,” Mick says and Mark punches the way making Cisco jump.

“It’s okay Mark. We’re going to find him and then we’ll help him through the aftermath of whatever Reverb has done to him,” Shawna says and Mark nods and they breach back to their Earth for Cisco to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Francisco left the Earth they were on just in time to get away from Cisco.
> 
> Francisco is supplying weapons that he will have the ability to cause to malfunction so they can kill each other off and he can kill the remainders off and take control of the criminal underworlds on the various earths.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Risingqueen2 for this 100%


End file.
